


AWAY

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Puns, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, I swear there is fluff as well, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Maybe not so much implied, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: The bitter taste still lingered in her mouth and it took all her efforts not to crumble down because she had made a promise. A promise to Max that she would always be there for her and never leave her and Chloe intended to keep that promise no matter what. Maybe that commitment was also what kept her afloat like a life jacket, like the light of a lighthouse guiding her out of a storm.This is a oneshot that takes place at AWAY, the small desert community from LiS2 but focuses on Max's and Chloe's life after the storm.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I recently finished playing LiS2 and got inspired to write this fic that I thought would be small but ended up being 11k words. Originally, I played the game while choosing not to sacrifice the Bay but then I played the last episode again this time choosing to save Chloe. And that's when I saw Max's and Chloe's photo in the trailer and got The Feels TM. So this fic takes place in 2016, late spring in which Max and Chloe go and visit AWAY, it's not their first time there, just to clarify. Sean and Daniel are not here since this takes place before the events of episode 1. For those of you who haven't played the game, that's alright. All you need to know is that AWAY is a small desert community that has five permanent residents but other people can come and go. One of the main residents is *SPOILER* David. Yes THAT David. He is a changed man and that is why I wrote him the way I did. It's based off his actions and words in LiS2. Both him and Chloe have grown hence no more fighting. As for the other characters I hope I did them justice because we don't get to see a lot of them and I had very little to go on.
> 
> Okay after this huge ass note, I hope you enjoy the story even if it's a bit more angsty.  
> I'd love to hear you thoughts about the fic or the game.

Max woke up to total silence. The house trailer was still relatively cool in the early hours of the morning. The sun had just risen and soon the inside of the trailer would be unbearable to stand in were it not for the air condition. Max sat in bed and looked outside the blinds, she squinted until her eyes adjusted to the sunlight and that’s when see saw Arthur and Stanley sitting on their porch enjoying their morning coffee. Those two were always the first to get up, said they loved watching the sun slowly rise over the desert before it got too hot to sit outside without sweating eight pounds off.

The body lying next to her stirred lazily. The brunette’s eyes tore away from the window to look down at her sleeping partner. Max’s eyes roamed over sharp jaw line and green locks of hair that now reached the shoulder. Strawberry blonde had started to make its appearance at the roots again. Soon the other would have to decide what to do with her hair. A fond smile crept up on Max’s lips at seeing her girlfriend sleeping so peacefully. This would have made for a great photo but she didn’t want to wake her up with the noise and flash and so she altered for memorising each detail in her mind.

The photographer leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Chloe’s temple before slowly trying to manoeuvre her way over the punk without waking her up. Why did she always sleep on the inside of the bed when she knew that she would be the first one waking up?

Max breathed in the fresh air once she stepped outside, appreciating the light breeze while it lasted. Sure, she loved the ocean more but for now this would do, she still couldn’t step foot on the west coast except Seattle to see her parents and that was only once a year. The other times Vanessa and Ryan were the ones travelling to wherever she and Chloe where to see their daughter.

Max stretched and walked back inside to wash and change into something more acceptable than underwear and a loose tank top. Yeah it was the desert but that didn’t mean she’d go around half naked. She hadn’t reached that point of zero fucks given just yet, unless of course it was only her and Chloe.

Once fully dressed she made her way over to David’s to grab a warm cup of coffee and some breakfast as she usually did every morning. The former security guard had insisted that both girls come over to his trailer for breakfast whenever they passed by AWAY. His treat.

“Good morning Max.” David said when he saw the brunette from his window inside the trailer. “Come on in, I just started preparing breakfast. It will be ready soon.”

“Morning David. Thanks.” She smiled and stepped inside to see if he needed any help.

“I’m assuming sleepyhead is still out cold.” He mused as he took some eggs and butter out of the mini fridge.

“You know her, if the sun isn’t up for at least two hours she isn’t getting up.” She joked as she put water to boil for the coffee. “But it’s alright, we drove a long way yesterday from Utah and she did most of the driving, so she’s exhausted.”

“Not going too soft on her now are you Max?”

“I would never!” The brunette broke into a smile although they both knew that it wasn’t all together the truth seeing how Max would do anything for that punk.

David gave her a knowing look before going back to cooking. A year ago he would have never imagined himself standing here making breakfast for Max and Chloe. The only two people, except Victoria Chase, to have survived the storm. It had been a trying few years. At first, he couldn’t believe that one storm could have wiped out an entire town, his whole life gone in a matter of hours. Swept clean along with so many lives lost. And his Joyce, gone. That had been the final nail in the coffin. That was when anger started brooding inside him. Anger and despair towards something he didn’t comprehend. Towards Chloe and Max who had bailed the town and never looked back. How could they just have up and left? It had taken him a long time to processes and come to terms with the fact that he hadn’t been the only one hurting. Max and Chloe had lost their entire hometown. All of Max’s friends gone. And Chloe… Chloe had lost Joyce too. Her mother was now gone and that must have made the world under her feet crumble and David hadn’t been there to catch her like he should have. Like a father should have. But Max, was and he couldn’t stay angry at them any longer. It was then that he had gotten his rude awakening and reached out. He hadn’t been expecting for either of them to respond seeing that the three never got along together, like trying force three puzzle pieces that don’t match together. However, to his outmost surprise they had. The road to recovery had been bumpy and not without a few fights but eventually they had made their peace, all three way too tired of life toying with them like ragdolls and throwing them to the side when it was done.

When the food was ready, Max helped set the table outside. Putting a third plate as well for when Chloe got up. The two ate in relative silence for the most part. The photographer told David how she had collected a tone of photographers along hers and Chloe’s journey across the country and that soon, she hoped, she would be able to get a deal with an art gallery to showcase her work.

They had nearly finished eating when Chloe showed up, freshly woken up and rubbing her eyes to try and remove some dust that had gotten in.

“Morning sweety, you’re up early.” David greeted her as he took the pot of coffee and poured some for his stepdaughter.

“Hey love, I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Max turned to face her girlfriend who leaned in to wrap her arms around the brunette’s shoulder.

“No, I just couldn’t fall back asleep once I realised you were up.” She said and planted a small kiss on Max’s cheek. Max brought her hand up to caress the punk as she enjoyed being in the other’s arms.

“How are you holding up old man? Desert life treating you well?” Chloe said after letting go of her girlfriend and walked over to pat David on the back before taking a seat between the two.

“Your old man is doing fine. Planning on buying and installing some solar panels later this year.”

“Well aren’t you Captain Planet!” Chloe teased him as she took a sip of her coffee and taking some bacon from the platter in front of her to the sound of Max disguising a laugh in the form of a cough. The punk shot her a look and smirked.

“How come you’re doing it now?” Chloe asked, curious as to why it had taken him so long.

“Shit’s expensive! Had to save up.” David explained and ignoring Chloe’s earlier jab.

“Well, judging by the length of that ponytail you surely saved lots from the hairdresser.” Max said with a sly grin.

Upon hearing that, Chloe burst out laughing and nearly choked on a piece of bacon from snorting too hard and had to wash it down with coffee. Max tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably when she heard Chloe snorting, tears running down her face, all the while David sat there with a frown on his face like they had just insulted his beloved collection of stored canned food.

“Oh I see how this is. Teaming up on me for old times sake’s huh? And you’ve barely arrived.” He said but the girls could see there was no malice in his voice. 

“Oh but your face dude! I haven’t laughed like this in a long time. This is why I love you Max.” Chloe managed to say in between fits of laughter as she slowly calmed herself down.

“And I thought I heard two familiar voices. It’s good to see you again girls!” Joan said as she walked up to the group, waving her hand.

“Joan!” Max exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. She stood up and went to give a big hug to the other woman.

“How are my two favourite artists doing?” Joan asked as she gave Chloe a big hug as well, who had gotten up to greet her.

“Max is the true artist here.” Chloe objected while gently nudging Max on her side.

“Don’t listen to her Joan. You should she the things she’s drawn just this past month.” Max rolled her eyes at Chloe before addressing the other.

“Don’t worry, I’m not. Listen, come by my place later in the day when you have time. I’d love to hear what you two have been up to and you can show me all those photos and drawings.”

“Sure! That’d be great Joan.” The photographer beamed at her.

“Oh and Chloe, maybe you could design my next sculpture.” Joan called out to her as she walked away.

“That’ll coast you a plate of your amazing waffles!”

“Deal!”

“So, what are your plans for the day?” David asked them once they had all sat back down around the plastic table in front of his trailer.

“Probably take it easy. We’re still a bit tired from the trip. Right love?” Max said as she faced Chloe. She had her arm outstretched, holding the punk’s hand in hers, thumb caressing Chloe’s skin in small circles. It was a small gesture yet one so intimate. David observed them closely and couldn’t help but feel happy that they had found each other and stayed together despite the harsh times which only seemed to bring them closer.

“Yeah, I’m still kinda beat from that late-night drive.” Chloe said before yawning as if to prove a point.

“Take all the time you need to rest. I have to get started with the daily chores. I’ll see you guys later.” David said and started clearing the table.

“I’ll help you clean up.” Max offered as she got up and began piling the dishes. Meanwhile Chloe stretched in her chair and took out her packet of cigarettes. She pulled one out from the pack and lit it, taking in a deep drag before blowing out the smoke in the form of perfect circles.

“Chloe.” David said in a stern voice. “You know I don’t like you smoking, especially on my doorstep.” He said with a disapproving look.

“Oh come on. Just this one.” Chloe took another drag, clearly not intending to put it out.

“Trust me on this one David. She won’t quit. I’ve tried and failed miserably.” Max intervened while stepping out of the trailer where she had gone to place the dishes in the sink.

“Listen to Max, she’s wise.” Chloe grinned and blew out more smoke circles.

“Oh now I’m wise huh?” The photographer raised an eyebrow at the punk who winked at her as her lips curled in a small smile.

David sighed in resignation. He knew a lost battle when he saw one and he no longer tried to step his foot down and impose his wants and beliefs. He was done with fighting. On the battlefield and within his family.

“Okay fine but please clean up after.” He finally said.

“Thanks.” Chloe nodded to show her gratitude. She had also come a long way seeing how if David had told her that a few years ago they’d both be in each other’s throats, ready to fight like two angry dogs.

“So, what do you feel like doing?” Chloe asked Max once the brunette had finished helping David and he was off to do some work. Max sat in Chloe’s lap and started playing with her green locks, twirling a few strands around her finger.

“I don’t know. We could go say hi to Karen, Arthur and Stanley and then head over to Joan’s?”

“Sounds like a good plan. But before that. How about a nice cold shower?” There was a familiar glint in Chloe’s eyes as she leaned in to kiss Max. Lips brushing over the other’s ever so lightly before applying more force, tongue passing over the brunette’s lower lips before nibbling on it.

“Mmm my favourite kind of showers.” Max smiled into the kiss before returning it with more force, making her want and anticipation crystal clear.

After a long and thorough… shower, in which Max had to try and keep her voice down because Chloe had been in a particularly playful mood that morning, the two headed over to Arthur’s and Stanley’s to say hello.

“My my, would you look at what the desert winds brought in.” Stanley got up from where he was sitting next to Arthur on their porch. “It’s been so long girls.”

“Chloe, Max! Welcome back!” Arthur stood up as well to greet them. “Come have a seat.”

“You both look good. Refreshed I’d dare say.” Stanley spoke in his usual soothing voice.

“That’s what a goodnight’s sleep and breakfast will give you.” Chloe responded, feeling in high spirits to see the happy couple again.

“Oh I’m sure you had more than that to account for your chirpy attitude. Right Max?” Arthur smirked and glanced at both of them while moving his head to the side and scratching the junction between neck and shoulder as if he was indicating something.

“W-what?” Max asked, perplexed as to why Stanley and Arthur were exchanging knowing looks and trying to conceal a smile. Chloe followed their gaze to Max’s shoulder, interested in finding out why they were acting like that.

“Oh…” Chloe’s eyes widened when she saw what Arthur was point at.

“Oh? What Oh?” Max was starting to get worried. She didn’t like having three pair of eyes on her and not knowing the reason for it. “Chloe?”

“Yeah, um dude. You might want to change to a T-shirt.” She suggested, despite the proud smile that adorned her face.

Oh no. Max knew where this was going. Slowly she took out her phone and switch to the front camera to use as a mirror. There in all its glory was a big blue and purple bruise spreading from the bottom of her neck at the junction with her shoulder all the way down to her collar bone.

“Oh my God! Chloe!” she shouted and couldn’t help hide the pink hue that spread across her cheeks as she tried to pull up her tank top.

“Sorry?” Chloe offered but the grin on her face said otherwise.

“Relax. We’re just messing with you. No one here cares. You don’t have to hide anything, especially not from us.” Arthur reassured a red Max who was glaring at Chloe. “Right love?” Arthur turned to address his partner.

“Oh, those were the days.” Stanley spoke in a nostalgic voice, looking up at the sky.

“Were?” Arthur gave him an incredulous look, eyebrow raised to the heavens.

“We’re not as young as we used to be sweety.”

“Speak for yourself. I feel young at heart. Do I need to remind you?” Arthur had turned to fully face Stanley.

“You know what guys? I think we’ll leave you two to it. What do you say Max?” Chloe eyed the older couple and knowing exactly where this was leading and not wanting to stay and confirm her suspicion.

“Definitely out of here.” Max got up straight away and left with Chloe, leaving behind Arthur and Stanley who didn’t seem to have paid them any mind. Too busy bickering like old man before heading inside their home.

“So are you going to go cover that up?” Chloe said while walking side by side with her girlfriend.

“Nah, fuck it. We’re in the middle of nowhere. Who cares!”

“That’s my girl.” Chloe beamed at her and planted an unnecessarily loud kiss on her cheek. “To Joan’s?”

“Yes, but first let’s stop at our trailer. I want to get my camera and polaroid. You should bring your sketches as well.” Max proposed, feeling excited to get to spend some time with Joan again. She always seemed to have the right words and had helped Max get out of her creative rut which had lasted almost a year after fleeing Arcadia Bay. She had feared holding a camera, especially her beloved polaroid and it had broken Chloe’s heart to see Max struggle that way because from the time they were kids she could remember the brunette running around with a camera in her hand. Had even teased her that she slept with it.

Chloe hadn’t known how to help her friend and that had frustrated her to no end. Photography had always been Max’s calling and to see her avoid it despite the pain it caused her, had Chloe’s heart plummet to the pits of her stomach.

Joan had helped Max overcome that fear with her carefree attitude towards the arts and Chloe would be forever grateful to her.

By the time they reached her home, Karen was there as well. Having her late morning coffee while smoking her cigarette. The four women sat altogether and listened to Max’s and Chloe’s stories about life on the road and going over their pictures and drawings but also some of Karen’s poems and Joan’s new additions of statues to AWAY. It was during a quiet moment, when no one talked for a while that Karen spoke up.

“I don’t mean to pry but last time we saw you, that wasn’t covered up.” She said while pointing her hand that held her cigarette towards Chloe’s tattooed arm that was now covered in black ink save for a few parts on her upper arm where strokes of green and red stripes could still be seen.

“Oh um yeah… I had it done some time ago.” Chloe said in a low voice her hand unconsciously coming up to rub over her tattoo.

“You don’t have to share if you don’t want to but know that we’ll listen if you want to. Everyone here has had a shitty past.” Karen added, wanting to make sure the other didn’t feel pressured into sharing her story.

Chloe hesitated a bit, glancing over at Max who had taken on a more serious expression as well but gave her a small smile nonetheless as if saying _It’s okay. You can share what you want._

Chloe bit the inside of her mouth. She honestly didn’t want to remember because remembering would mean bringing up memories of Joyce and those hurt the most. She knew she couldn’t run forever and she had stop doing so.

It hadn’t been easy to let go of all the anger and fear she held, especially after what had happened in Arcadia Bay. Especially after losing her mother as well. Fuck she never even got to the chance to say goodbye. Again. She wished she could apologise for acting like a dick. For lashing out when all Joyce had wanted to do was reconnect, but Chloe had closed everybody off. It had taken Max and a lot of self-reflecting to gradually learn to let go of the past. But the bitter taste still lingered in her mouth and it took all her efforts not to crumble down because she had made a promise. A promise to Max that she would always be there for her and never leave her and Chloe intended to keep that promise no matter what. Maybe that commitment was also what kept her afloat like a life jacket, like the light of a lighthouse guiding her out of a storm.

“It reminded me of a past life that I’m not really proud of. So, I covered it up. A clean slate. But left the top part untouched, as a reminder.” Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently and looked up to see Max who was watching her closely. Chloe knew that look well. It hid all the pain and sadness of their past life. Of guilt. Guilt that to this day smothered Max. In the beginning it had kept her from sleeping, eating its way from the inside out. For a long time, Max had hated herself and how selfish she had acted. To this day she believes that there would always be a part of her that hated herself and she would just have to learn to live with it.

However, Max’s biggest fear had been that after realization of had what happened settled in, Chloe would hate her too. She would blame Max for taking her mother away and the photographer didn’t know if she could survive that. Eventually, Max had opened up to Chloe about these thoughts that had plagued her mind night and day. Chloe had assured her that she didn’t blame Max for it. Fuck, how the hell could anybody wrap their mind around what had happened, she wasn’t even sure that Max brought on the storm despite the brunette being convinced of it.

The punk had admitted though, that sometimes she wished Max had chosen Arcadia over her because Joyce hadn’t deserved such an end. Nobody did. Oh, they had fought about it but in the end, they were both simply too tired to keep going round in a vicious circle. That was the day they had decided to return to Arcadia Bay for one last time and see the aftermath and face their demons. By the time they had taken that decision eight months had passed from the catastrophe, and restorations had already begun to take place. But the town was still a ghost of its former self.

“I understand. Everybody here has hidden skeletons in their closet or has fucked up one way or the other. I would know…” Karen trailed off with a distant look in her eyes as if recalling something painful from her past.

The mood had undoubtably taken a turn for the worst and Joan would not have it. It was good for the soul to let out what’s been buried deep inside but today was a beautiful day and the girls were back. She wanted them to enjoy their time here and not fall in a well of depression and self-loathing.

“Chloe, what do you say we start on that sketch for my next sculpture.” Joan said wanting to steer the conversation to something more pleasant. It seemed to work because the punk appeared to be waking from her trance-like-state and her mind working in full gear again.

“’I’d say you found the most qualified person for the job.” Chloe got up ready to get to work. Whenever they visited, Chloe not only helped Joan with the sketches but also helped in the construction by breaking down old cars and scavenging for the right parts.

“Always the modest one.” Max poked fun at seeing how hyper and excited her girlfriend was. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

“And you love me for it.” Chloe quipped before kissing Max and following Joan to her workstation.

“That I do.” Max called behind them, feeling her heart flutter at the smile Chloe flashed her when the punk turned her head to wave bye to Max.

“You two remind me of my ex-husband and I.” Karen said, gaining Max’s attention once more. “He was the love of my life, still is.” She smiled to herself, shaking her head as if to dispel the thoughts that had crept in her head.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were married.”

“Yeah, that’s ancient history now.”

“W-what happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” Max inquired, hoping she wasn’t being noisy. Her hand going to rub the back of her neck as it did whenever she wasn’t sure if she made the right decision or asked too many questions.

“No don’t worry. I felt like I was wasting away and one day I decided I had to change that before I lived a life full of regrets, so I left. Life’s fucking ironic isn’t it? I left because I feared I’d miss out on things and because I didn’t fit in society’s mould and here I am, sometimes wondering if I made the right choice and if I’ll regret that decision later on. But what’s done, is done. No turning back now.”

Max nodded in understanding. She could totally agree with the no turning back part.

“Anyways. It was great catching up to you girls. How long will you be staying?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a week.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you both later. Talk later Max.”

“Bye Karen.”

Max sat alone under the shade. Time had flown fast and it was now noon. The sun was high up in the sky, boring down on them mercilessly. Soon it would be impossible to sit outside without getting drenched in sweat. So, Max decided to head back to their trailer and call her parents. She had promised she’d call during the week and let them know they were okay.

The rest of the day passed exactly how Max wanted. Tranquil and utterly uneventful. Chloe had joined her for a quick lunch before going back to Joan’s which left Max time to sit and edit some of her pictures and answer some of her emails. Reception here wasn’t great but it was enough to do the bare minimum. And so the photographer put some music on and got lost in her work.

The next day, Chloe and Max left early to go hiking by the canyon. They had packed all the essentials; water, food, sleeping bags and polaroid. Karen had showed them a nice spot where they could spend the night. Chloe sat with Max between her legs, arms wrapped around the brunette as they watched the sun set over the canyons painting them in hues of deep orange and red. They sat in complete silence, content to just listening to the air currents in the gorge bellow them and an occasional bird of prey flying above them. It was so peaceful here. Away from people, away from problems just the two of them. Even though the sunset was magnificent and Max was a sucker for all the wonderful lighting it provided, nothing could compare with the night-time. The stars shown bright above them and the Milky Way spread across the sky in all its glory. It was a sight neither of the two girls could get over. It never ceased to amaze them and leave them breathless.

Max lay on her sleeping bag with Chloe next to her, arm placed around the punk’s shoulder who used Max’s arm as a pillow. Their legs were tangled and Chloe’s free hand rested on top of the brunette’s stomach, feeling her steady breathing. Stargazing had become one of their favourite hobby and never missed the opportunity to do so wherever in the country they found themselves.

“How’s the design of the sculpture going?” Max broke the silence that had enveloped them.

“Mmm good. She’ll probably have it ready next time we come visit.”

“Nice, I can’t wait to see it.” Max said before opening her mouth to say something else but closed it. She wanted to ask if Chloe was okay after yesterday’s talk about her tattoo but at the same time didn’t want to ruin the mood. She considered her options, brow narrowing to a crease. Fuck it, Chloe’s wellbeing was more important than her fear of ruining the mood.

“Hey love, I was wondering…” Max stopped, trying to find the right way to bring this up.”

“What’s up SuperMax?” Chloe looked up from where she was resting her head next to the brunette’s neck.

“Are you alright after yesterday? Talking about your tattoo I mean.”

Chloe moved up and rested her weight on her forearm, looking down at Max’s face on which shadows from the fire they had made, played restlessly.

“Where did that come from?” Chloe asked, confused as to what had brought this up.

“Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And that you’d tell me if you weren’t.” Max fidgeted under Chloe’s watchful eyes. One hand coming up to play with the punk’s necklace that used to have three bullets but was now replaced with three empty shells.

“Max. I’m fine. Really.” Chloe said honestly. She brought her hand under the photographer’s chin and tilted it so Max would look her in the eyes. Chloe could still see remnants of worry still simmering away behind those deep blues like the coals of their fire. “Babe. Hey, look at me. I promise you I am okay. And if I wasn’t I would tell you.” Chloe spoke in a tender voice, her hand coming up to cup Max’s face and bring her in for a kiss.

The brunette sighed into it, feeling her muscles relax. She hadn’t realised she had been so tense.

“Convinced?” Chloe said once she broke the kiss.

“Hhmm… No, not really.” Max teased, a smile catching at the corner of her lips at Chloe’s _Oh Really?_ expression. The punk leaned down nonetheless and kissed Max with more force as she moved to straddle her. Teeth grazing over lips before her tongue slipped between them to taste her. Max let out a small moan as she kissed back, arms coming up to hold onto green strands of hair that she pushed out of her girlfriend’s face.

“How about now?” Chloe tried again after parting. Her pale blue eyes still lingering over Max’s lips.

“I’d say we’re getting there.”

“I feel used.” Chloe feigned shock as she gasped.

“You’re an idiot.”

“And insulted! Wow there Max, you sure know how to seduce a lady!”

“What lady? I don’t see one around.” Max turned her head left and right as if searching for one.

“Did you just imply that I’m…” Chloe’s mouth dropped open when Max snickered and the sight of the punk’s expression. “Oh you are dead!” Chloe said with an evil grin on her face. She squeezed her thighs, trapping Max under her and proceeded to tickling Max who let out a cry that turned into laughter under Chloe’s ruthless assault. The photographer tried to fight back but the punk was stronger and manged to counter every attempt the other made at shoving her hands away.

“Chloe!” Max cried out, barely able to breathe from all the laughter. Her vision was blurred from all the tears she shed.

“Give up?”

“Never!”

“Have it your way then babe.” Chloe resumed her attack and showed no sign of stopping until finally Max yielded after a few minutes of a futile struggle to regain her freedom.

Both girls were breathless by the end of their laughing fit. Chloe was still resting on top of Max but now restrained both her arms down by the brunette’s head. Max glanced sideways at where the punk held her wrists down and then at Chloe who was now staring at her intensely with pure hunger in her eyes.

One second passed. Then two. On the third both women moved in unison, lips colliding together and hands roaming over each other’s bodies, travelling over familiar curves and angles. Chloe moved to fully lie on top of Max who gladly welcomed the comforting weight on top of her.

Out here it was just the two of them. They didn’t need to pretend or hide. There was no reason to keep their voices down and as time passed each kiss, each caress and touch brought them closer to the edge until none of them could hold on any longer. Giving in until they lay breathless once more.

“I love you.” Chloe said once both lay in their sleeping bags and dressed warmly. It may be a desert, but nights tended to get very cold. Plus, the insects out here were no joke.

“I love you too Chlo.” Max smiled, tracing her finger over the fresh bruise that she had made just above Chloe’s heart.

“Happy now?” Chloe followed with her eye’s Max’s finger, feeling amused and satisfied although her knees did hurt a bit. Fucking on the ground wasn’t exactly comfortable and a sleeping bag didn’t really help much to minimize the pressure applied on the body.

“Very.” Max hummed in satisfaction. She could feel her eyelids become heavy with sleep as she moved to get more comfortable. “Come here.” The photographer turned on her side and motioned to Chloe to do the same. The punk obeyed and turned her back to Max, who placed her arms around the other’s slim waist. Chloe caressed the brunette’s arm that rested on her and slowly but gradually they both drifted into a deep sleep under the starry night.

A week flew by quietly and Max and Chloe would be leaving tomorrow so everybody would be gathering around a big fire tonight to bid them farewell until their next visit. The girls had agreed to run to the nearest town and buy the things needed for the fire along with beers and snacks. This is how Max found herself behind the wheel while Chloe sat next to her, head and arm sticking out the window enjoy the sun and wind on her skin.

When they neared the town Chloe sat back in, looking in the car mirror to fix her hair which had become tangled.

“Ouch, motherfucker!” She swore as she tried to separate the strands. “It’s times like these I remember why I had short hair.” The punk grumbled and winced as she finally manged to straighten out the last knot.

“Or you could have not stuck out your head like a dog.” Max retorted, not feeling sorry for her girlfriend.

Chloe made a funny face like a kid imitating an adult when they were told off.

“Real mature honey.” Max cast a quick glance at her idiot before concentrating on the road ahead. She made a turn and entered the town. On the outskirts lay a big white building that served as a church, it was surrounded by a wired fence and didn’t seem all that inviting even though it did have some swings and a playground for kids.

“This place gives me the fucking creeps.” Chloe voiced her thought as they drove in front of it.

“Right?! I thought I was the only one! There is something…weird about it.”

“Yeah no shit. I bet if we stepped one foot inside, we’d combust in flames. You know since I prefer tacos to sausages.”

“Chloe!” Max groaned and felt her eyes roll at the back of her head.

“Whaaat? It’s true. I particularly like this one. It has… Maximum flavour.” Chloe smirked as she leaned towards Max and placed her hand on the photographer’s upper thigh.

“Jesus Christ!” Max didn’t know if she wanted to smash her head against the steering wheel or the window. Probably the wheel. Seemed more stable.

“Well, we’re in the right place to call upon His Grace.” Chloe continued her teasing, feeling on fire. Oh she absolutely loved teasing the hell out of Max. It was hard to resist when it was so easy to rile the other up.

“You know what? I give up!” Max raised her hand in a sign of defeat. Chloe had her shit-eating grin on, revelling in her sweet victory.

Once they pulled up to the supermarket, Chloe made a beeline for the shopping cart, stepping on the back rail and propelling herself forward.

“Man I miss skateboards.” The punk said as she rolled back to Max.

“You could get one, you know?”

“I don’t know. It’s been years since I last rode one.” Chloe seemed to consider, torn between wanting one and knowing that she’d seldomly use it since they were on the road for most of the time, for now at least.

“It won’t hurt to buy one, and whenever we stop you could practice. Plus, it will provide me with an endless source of entertainment and photo opportunities.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe frowned as the two walked in between the isle, picking provisions for tonight but also for the road, tomorrow.

“Oh, well, you falling on your ass and me capturing the moment. Always take the shot, right?” Max smirked at Chloe whose mouth was gapping like a fish, completely caught off guard and not knowing how to respond. Because as easily as Chloe could tease Max, the brunette could just as efficiently shut her up. It was a perfect balance and deep inside they both loved to banter and wouldn’t change it for anything else in the world.

At some point the two separated to so they could split the work and finish quicker. Throughout the entire time of Chloe being in the shop, people kept casting distasteful looks towards her. A mother even pulled her child away from her when Chloe had smiled at it because it seemed to be mesmerized by her arm; not understanding why one was white and the other black. Thankfully, the punk was a grade A student at the class of Zero Fucks Given so she simply ignored them and continued to mind her own business.

Max was waiting with the shopping cart by the cashier, when Chloe appeared with an armful of beer.

“I got the good stuff.” She grinned and placed the cans in the cart, relieved to not be carrying them for a minute longer as the cold was biting into her exposed skin.

“Perfect. Here, take the keys and go start up the car. I’ll finish paying here.”

“Yes, milady.” Chloe bowed her head before catching the keys mid-air and heading out.

Minutes passed and there was no sign of Max. Chloe was getting agitated as she waited under the scorching sun.

“Dude! What took you so long! When I left there was no line!” Chloe tapped her fingers restlessly against the car door before walking to the back to help Max load the groceries in the cargo bed.

“Because; you grumpy old thing. I got you this!” Max bend over the cart and fished out a brand-new skateboard which she gave to the punk whose eyes widened upon holding the wooden board.

“What?! How?! Since when do they sell these in a supermarket?” Chloe bombed Max with questions as her lips split into a wide smile.

“I had nothing to lose so I asked if the sold any and got lucky. There is a small sports section at the back of the store.” Max explained, feeling elated at seeing her girlfriend so happy.

“Babe, it’s beautiful!” Chloe whistled when she flipped the board to see a detailed design of a skeleton giving the middle finger. Teenager Chloe would be screaming right now. “You’re the best girlfriend. Thank you!” Chloe put her new gear away and grabbed Max by the waist who automatically rested her arms on top of Chloe’s shoulder. The punk tilted her head and pulled Max closer, bringing her in for a deep kiss.

“You can definitely thank me more like this later.” She smirked at Chloe who mirrored her grin.

“Mmm by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me for more.” Chloe whispered in her ear, making Max suddenly feel hot-and-heavy and wishing they weren’t in a public area.

“Will I now? We’ll have to see about that Price.” Max shot her a challenging look, knowing all too well how it would fire up the punk. And it worked miracles because Chloe was hungrily kissing her again.

The moment unfortunately was ruined when a skinny guy passed next to them and shouted “Faggots” before spitting at their feet.

“What did you say asshole?” Chloe immediately pulled away from Max. Her anger that she usually managed to keep at bay, flaring up within minutes. Burning hot inside her.

“Chlo, he’s a dickhead. There’s no point in wasting our time on him.” Max held the punk back, not wanting to get in any fights on their last day here. It angered her as well and she wished that people would mind their own fucking business instead of sticking their nose where it didn’t belong. Was it so hard to just shut the fuck up and not say anything? Apparently for some people it was unfathomable.

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Max was right, she knew it, but dear God did she sometimes wish she could just kick one of those fuckers in the balls to shut them up.

The two women got in the car as the guy stood and leered at them, without a doubt feeling like he had accomplished something grand today.

“Yeah that’s right. Get outta here you fuckin’ lesbos.” He spoke in a heavy accent.

Chloe held the steering wheel in a vice grip, knuckles turning white. Oh they would leave alright but not before getting some sort of revenge. Chloe started the car, switching gear to reverse and stepping on the pedal which had Max flying back in her seat.

“Chloe? I know that look. I don’t like that look.” Max said in a worried voice.

“Trust me on this Max.” And without a second warning Chloe changed gear again and launched forward. When it was time to turn and exit the supermarket, Chloe stepped on the breaks and caused the car to skid on the dusty road, creating a cloud of dust and causing small rocks go flying towards the guy that stood behind them. In the meantime, Max held on for dear life as the car nearly turned to a 90° angle.

“Motherfu-“ The guy was cut off by a coughing fit from the dust that was hurdled in his face. His eyes stung and his mouth tasted like dirt.

Chloe flipped him off before speeding away. When they were out of the town Max turned to look at Chloe. A moment passed between them and they both burst out laughing.

“That was awesome!” Max finally manged to say after calming down.

“I’m not going to take shit form any small-town, white male with an inferiority complex that can’t find the clit even if it’s staring him right in the fucking face.” Oh Chloe was mad. Max, however, couldn’t help but snort with laughter because that had been beautiful.

“I’m not gonna lie. That felt good! Just like old times.” Max admitted with a nostalgic smile. Just like the old days when Chloe and her had to make quick getaways, especially during her days in Blackwell.

“Fuck yeah!” Chloe beamed at her as her mind travelled back to those days as well even though it left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

“There you are. I was beginning to worry.” David greeted them as he came to help them unload. The sun would be setting in a bit and everyone was preparing something for the night. Arthur and David had already started the fire. 

“Yeah we had to make a stop at a garage to buy some oil and add air to the tires and spare.” Chloe said as she locked the car and took her new skateboard with her.

“What’s this? I haven’t seen you with one in years.” David eyed the skateboard in surprise. “Didn’t even know they sold them here.”

“Me neither, but Max worked her magic. Sweet ride huh?”

“Yeah, just be careful with it alright?”

“Wow if you ever wondered if you sounded like an old man. Here’s your answer.” Chloe joked while placing her hand on David’s shoulder.

“Well this old man has no broken bones which you will get if you’re not careful.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll have Max wrap me in bubble wrapping paper. Happy?”

“Now yes.” David gave a rare smile before adding. “Now, you two go and rest. I’ll call you when everything is set up.”

“Great, thanks David.” Chloe said and left with her stuff to go meet up with Max in their trailer.

About an hour later, night had settled in and everybody was sitting around a big bonfire that rose about a meter off the ground. David, Karen, Joan, Arthur, Stanley, Max and Chloe. They drank beer or sodas and ate a variety of snacks either store bought or homemade while sharing stories or simply fooling around. All of them sat on outdoor chairs except Max and Chloe. The previous time they had been there, Chloe had ripped the backseats out of an old car and made them into a comfy two-person couch which they now sat on. Chloe was on one end, with her feet spread over Max’s lap who was tracing feather light touches over soft skin.

Before the sun had set, she had gone around taking pictures of everyone with her polaroid. Some she kept for herself while others she gave away. Joan, who was sitting across from Max, was going through these pictures.

“These are great shots Max. You make even an old gal like me look good.”

“Joan you don’t need me for that.” Max said and flashed her a smile.

“Oou someone’s a flirt. Chloe you better keep an eye out.” Stanley interjected, poking fun at them. 

“Nah, we’re good. Beside if we both see someone we like who is to say we wouldn’t go for it?” Chloe answered nonchalantly and heard everyone laugh and Arthur wolf-whistle.

“Ahem.” David cleared his throat, clearly not amused with the TMI moment.

“Oh come on David. It’s the 21rst century. Let them live.” Karen nudged him lightly to show that she wasn’t actually annoyed.

“Yeah, yeah. I just don’t want to know any details regarding my daughter’s love life.”

“That’s probably true. You wouldn’t want to know.” Chloe teased before taking a sip of her beer and lighting a cigarette.

“Chloe.” Max gave her a warning look every time she came too close to stepping over the line.

“Sorry.” Chloe said with a sheepish smile, addressing Max and David.

“At least she listens to one of us.” David said to Max and reached out to raffle Chloe’s head.

For a brief moment, the whole group became quiet, each lost in their own little world. The only sound coming from the crackling of the wood in the firepit. It was David who broke the silence first.

“You know…” He hesitated a bit, glancing at Chloe. He didn’t want to reopen old wounds but felt a strong need to share this story. “Joyce and I had once gone camping in the woods near Arcadia Bay and made a fire similar to this.”

At hearing her mother’s name, Chloe’s eyes darted straight to David. Her heart started beating a bit faster.

“Joyce and camping, now that was something you didn’t see every day right Chloe?” David said in a low voice. He felt like he was treading on thin ice.

“No, you didn’t.” Chloe took a long drag of her cigarette. Her blue eyes not once wavering from the fire. She could feel Max’s hand tighten on her leg, showing her that she was there with her. It helped Chloe tether her mind to the present and not drift away.

“I remember it like it was yesterday. After a week of convincing she had finally said yes. We wanted to tell you that we’d be away for the weekend but couldn’t find you. Now that I think about it, you were probably happy to have us out of your feet so you and Rachel could trash the place while playing that awful music of yours without my bickering.”

This time Chloe did turn to face David upon hearing Rachel’s name. She hadn’t expected him to bring her up seeing how she had also made his blacklist of students who caused trouble.

Max also looked up at the sound of Rachel’s name. Yet another death Chloe had to processes after they had fled the Bay since she never really got the time to do so after they had found her body.

Chloe brought the cigarette to her lips and breathed in. The smoke burning her lungs, but she didn’t care. She got that David wanted to share a story about her mother. And it was a good thing, memories like these should be shared, not forgotten but fuck it still hurt.

“When we arrived, I sat up the tent, made the fire and just as we were about to sit down and enjoy our evening. You know what happened?” David asked to everyone in the group and went on when no one answered, waiting for him to continue. “It fucking rained.”

“Oh no you poor souls!” Stanley gasped while Karen chuckled making David scowl.

“What? It’s funny if you think about it.” She said not wincing one bit under the other’s gaze.

“Yeah, you have a point.” David laughed before continuing the story. “I had checked the forecast and it had said clear skies. But no. Fucking rain ruined the night and we had to drive back. And that was the last time Joyce ever agreed to go out camping with me.”

“I remember that night. And you were right. Rachel and I were smoking and thrashing in my room, music blasting so loud we didn’t even hear you guys come back until you opened my door and nearly gave us a heart attack.” Chloe added, her mouth catching in the smallest of smiles. She flicked the ashes from her cigarette and took another sip of her beer. Of course they had gotten into a huge fight that night but she didn’t want to remember the bad parts anymore and she was glad David didn’t bring it up either.

“I miss her.” David gave out a deep sigh. All this reminiscing had reminded him just how much better his life had been with Joyce in it. “I just wish I could rewind time you know?” he said, not looking at anyone in particular but it was enough to have Max’s eyes fly onto him and her body stiffen, something that didn’t go unnoticed from Chloe.

“I wish I could go back in time and see her one last time. Even if it was to tell how much I missed her.” David felt Karen’s hand on his, trying to comfort him.

Max was starting to feel her heart beat faster by the second. The all too familiar feeling of guilt threatening to resurface. Chloe had swung her feet off of her and moved to sit closer to the brunette.

But the sadness inside David had gradually turned to a deep-rooted anger he always carried and now wanted out.

“Fuck that storm. It took everything from us.” He said in a low voice filled with resentment and sorrow while crashing the empty can in his hand and letting it fall to the ground.

Max felt like she couldn’t breathe. There was a buzzing in her ears and she thought she could hear her own heartbeat. The guilt was suffocating her once again because the little voice in her head had woken up and was screaming at her that this was all her fault. What would David do if he knew the truth? If he knew of her powers and that she did nothing to stop it because she couldn’t let Chloe die. Because she loved her so much that the mere thought of losing her and never being able to hold her made Max want to throw up from the sadness swimming inside her.

“Max?” Chloe’s concerned voice seemed to come from afar even if she was sitting next to her. The punk had wanted to stop David before he said anything else because she could feel were it was going but never got the chance. Now Max seemed to be closing in on herself like she had done years ago and Chloe couldn’t allow that to happen.

Max couldn’t take this anymore. The fire in front of her seemed cold in comparison to how her body felt at the moment. She needed to leave and so she bolted upright, fist clenched tight by her side as she strode away from the fire and into the darkness that surrounded them.

“Is she okay?” Joan asked concern, evident in her voice.

“Shit, Max!” Chloe cried out behind her before stomping out her cigarette and running after the brunette.

“Chloe?” David seemed to wake up from his dark thoughts and made a move to get up and go after them but Arthur raised his hand to motion him to sit back down.

“Give them some time. I think you all need it.” He said in a bit of a stern voice, forcing David to sit back down.

“Fuck.” David sighed in his hands, fearing that he might have gone too far in bringing back old memories. 

Max sat with her back against a rusty steel car door as she tried to take a deep breath and cool down. David’s words echoed in her mind and she feared that she was slipping down the road of self-loathing once more.

“Max?” Chloe caught up and kneeled in front of her.

“He’s right Chloe and it’s all my fault. I took everything away from both of you.” Max hiccupped, fighting back the tears. She felt like shit and her heart ached when her mind decided to replay the scene of the storm tearing away at the town.

“No he’s not. Max remember what we said. It’s in the past and there is no changing that. Not anymore. I’m alive because of you. I get to breathe and live another day because of you.” Chloe placed her hand on Max’s cheek, lifting her head so she could lock eyes with the photographer.

“Hey, look at me. I refuse to believe that just because you decided to save me the whole town had to be destroyed. You’re powerful Max but not that strong. It was a fucking crazy storm and you can’t possibly have control over everything.” Chloe spoke in a low but vehement voice. Her eyes never once looking away, wanting to make sure that Max believed every word she said.

“Chloe I-I couldn’t lose you. I love you so much.” Max said as she finally broke down into the other’s arms, feeling her grief slowly dissipate with every minute that Chloe held her tight.

“I know Max. I love you too.” Chloe reassured her as she caressed her hair. It broke her heart to see the other in such a state and not being able to do anything more to help Max out. But Chloe meant what she said. She loved Max so much that it sometimes even surprised her to know that it was possible to have such intense and strong feeling for someone. 

When the tears stopped falling, Max looked up at Chloe who was smiling fondly at her, tucking brown locks of hair behind her ear.

“Chlo. You’re here right? You’re not leaving.” Max knew it was a dumb question but she felt the need to hear the other say it out loud again. To make sure her mind wasn’t playing any tricks on her.

“I’m here babe. I’m not going anywhere.” Chloe said in a comforting voice before cupping Max’s face and kissing her. It was as slow and long kiss as Chloe held the brunette close. Relaying to her all her words with this action.

The photographer felt the last tears run down her cheeks as she eased into the kiss. Feeling Chloe, tasting her and a mix of cigarette on her tongue with every swipe. It was in these moments that her heart felt like it was being torn in two. One part was telling her that this was right, this is were she belonged. To hold, kiss and love Chloe. The other part however, that joined forces with that little voice in her mind shouted out that it was all wrong, that she had doomed so many people all because of her selfish wants.

Max had had enough; it was time to shut that voice up for good. She had made her decision and now she would live the rest of her life carrying that burden but without letting it drag her down with it. The photographer pushed herself up from where she sat without breaking the kiss, her hands coming up to hold the punk closer as she deepened the kiss, taking charge of the rhythm. Chloe let her, relishing every second and welcoming the warm feeling that spread though her body.

When Max broke the kiss, they were both panting. Her mind cleared from the shroud of doubt and guilt that had infested her head minutes ago.

Chloe pressed one last kiss on her lips before helping the brunette up. Her lips still tingling from the heated kiss.

“Are you feeling better?” The punk searched Max’s face, wanting to make sure that the other had recovered.

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Max said as she rubbed her eyes clean from the tears and dusted her clothes.

“Do you want to go back to the others?”

“Yes, sure. Just give me a minute to go clean my face and I’ll catch up with you in a minute.”

“Okay.” Chloe placed a small kiss on Max’s forehead and headed back to the fire while the photographer went to splash some cold water on her face before re-joining everyone.

“Are you alrighty sweetheart?” Stanley asked in a concerned voice when Max came back and took back her seat next to Chloe.

“Yes, sorry I took off so suddenly.”

“No need for that. We just want you to be alright.” Arthur added. “We can’t begin to imagine what it was for you three to go through all of that.”

“Max. I’m sorry if I said something to upset you. Believe me it was never my intention.” David spoke sounding distressed, with a grim expression on his face.

“I know David, don’t worry about it.”

“Well, if you uh- want to talk about it. I’m here.” David tried, he knew he and Max had never really gotten along from the moment they had met. He had always suspected her and never trusted her until it was too late. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. “It goes without saying but the same applies for you too sweety.” He said while looking and Chloe.

“Thanks David.” Chloe nodded. The punk then turned her attention back to Max who was lying against her. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette bringing her close until there was literally no gap between them. Max felt safe here, at peace.

The two girls looked at each other and for a moment it was as if they were the only two people around the fire. Eyes filled to the brim with love for one another.

“Ah young love.” Arthur’s voice brought them back down to earth. “The way you two look and care for one another is beautiful. You two have something special and it warms this grumpy man’s heart to see it.” He said while resting his hand on Stanley who intertwined their fingers together and smiled lovingly at his partner.

“It also reminds me why I get so angry when we had to fight with tooth and nail to be able to do something as normal as get married. How it’s alright for someone to get married to a fucking tree but we couldn’t marry the person we loved.”

“And he's off. You couldn’t have ended on that sweet note, could you honey?” Stanley poked fun at Arthur.

In the meantime, Max chuckled while she alternated looking from Chloe to Arthur. Yeah, the resemblance was uncanny.

“I can definitely see the similarity between you two.” She pointed to Arthur and her girlfriend, who clearly hadn’t gotten it, especially after Chloe’s reaction today at the supermarket.

“Really?!” Both Arthur and Chloe spoke at once. This time the whole group burst out laughing at their antics.

The group stayed around the fire until it was close to midnight, chatting away about everything and nothing until Chloe and Max excused themselves, wanting to get a good night’s sleep before their long drive tomorrow.

The girls walked hand in hand and in complete silence back to the trailer. They both had a good buzz going on from the beers. Thankfully, they had packed before going to sit by the fire and now all they had to do was brush their teeth and put on their pjs.

“Let’s go look at the stars one last time. What do you say?” Chloe asked before they undressed.

“I don’t know I’m pretty tired.” Max yawned and massaged the back of her neck in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure that had accumulated.

“Just for a bit. Until I smoke this last one.” Chloe said as she took out one cigarette from the pack that lay on the small kitchen counter.

Max seemed to consider for a while before finally agreeing to join the punk. Chloe took a ladder that rested by the side of the trailer and placed it up against the side of it. She climbed up and kneeled to grab a small portable mattress Max was handing her before the brunette climbed up too and sat down next to the punk, legs stretched forward and body leaning back, supported by both arms.

Chloe fished her lighter from the pockets of her ripped cargo pants and lit the cigarette. She rested her arms on her knees after taking a drag and looked up at the sky. The wind carried the voices from the group all muffled but other than that it was calm. Chloe knew Max didn’t smoke and had only tried it a few times, but she still offered her the one she had just in case. The punk nudged her gently to grab her attention and pass her the cigarette. Max eyed it briefly before taking it. She never really understood the satisfaction Chloe got from them but once in a blue moon she felt like smoking too. This was one of those nights.

The last evenings at AWAY always left them with a sense of melancholy. This place had helped them heal and gave them a place to stay well… away from everything else. They both knew that they could never live here, it just wasn’t for them, but it would always hold a special place in their hearts.

Max blew the smoke out into the night sky and passed the cigarette back to Chloe. They sat there in comfortable silence until the cigarette was out and they had to go back inside. 

Once they had changed and lay in the small bed, Chloe moved to hover over Max. Her now longer hair falling down on the side like curtains, tickling the brunette’s cheeks. Chloe held the brunette’s gaze for a moment before she started kissing Max, dragging her lips across the photographer’s jaw, neck and collar bones making her intention abundantly clear.

“I thought you wanted to get a good night’s sleep.” Max whispered as she tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of Chloe’s lips as they traveled down closer to her chest and making no move to stop her.

“I’ll sleep in the car while you drive.” Chloe said in between open-mouthed kisses as she moved further down, spreading Max’s legs and igniting a fire in the pit of the brunette’s stomach. “For now, how about you close your eyes and enjoy this ride?” Chloe spoke one last time before dropping her head between the brunette’s legs.

“Mmm I can live with that.” Max bit her lip and that was the last coherent thought she had for the remainder of the night as Chloe made her see a different set of stars.

The next morning the two women were up before sunrise. Making sure they had packed everything and heading over to David’s to have breakfast before departing. Chloe dragged her feet all along the way to her stepfather’s trailer but she didn’t complain.

“Morning girls. Ready for the long drive?” David greeted them as he set the table and joined them to drink a nice cup of coffee.

“Yes. We’re all set.” Max answered. She took a sip of her beverage and thanked the creator of filter coffee for this gift to humanity.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“We’ll drive up north. Maybe stop by to check in on Victoria and then maybe hit New York. Right babe?” Chloe said as she tried to keep her eyes open and nearly downed all her coffee in one go.

“Yeah, it would be good to see her again. As for New York, there are some galleries I really like and want to see if any of them will take my work.”

“Say hello to Victoria for me if you get to see her.” David didn’t really speak with Victoria apart from the occasional letter here and there but he was glad that the girls had become close and saw each other more frequently. “Ah New York. I haven’t been there in years. Be careful, they driver like assholes there.”

“Roger that.” Chloe gave him an army salute.

By the time they were done with breakfast and locked up the trailer they usually stayed in when visiting the rest of the residents of AWAY had come by to say their farewells, wishing them a safe trip and hoping to see them again sooner rather than later.

“This is it. Thanks for everything David.” Max hugged him as she said her goodbyes.

“I didn’t do anything Max. And look, I’m sorry again for last night.”

“No worries. That’s in the past now.”

“Okay kiddo. Take care of this one for me.” David said to Max while he reached out to hug Chloe.

“Be sure about it.” Max smiled and left to go start up the car.

“It was great seeing you again sweetheart. Call me once you’ve reached your first destination. Don’t let an old man worry for too long.”

“I promise. And you take care too. Don’t pull a muscle while lifting anything heavy.” Chloe joked as she gently bumped her fist on David’s shoulder.

“Nah, I still have some way to go before that happens!”

Chloe gave him one last hug before going and sitting on the passenger’s seat. Max looked at Chloe who gave her a nod and that was all she needed to slowly start driving away.

“I love ya girls!” David shouted as he waved them goodbye, he always hated this part but knew that they would be back.

Max put her hand out the window to wave too while Chloe stuck out her head. “Love you too!” She shouted and gave one last wave as well, as a trail of dust rose behind them.

Max and Chloe were on the road once more. Chloe placed her hand on Max’s who was resting it on the gear. The photographer turned to smile at Chloe who mirrored the gesture. It was just the two of them again, ready to face head-on any challenge life would throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on those bad puns were so bad they were good. Right? No? Okay.


End file.
